Tatouage givré
by Marie-pier
Summary: Ils étaient 13 nains, 1 hobbit, un sorcier gris pour aller regagner le Royaume sous la montagne. Et si une 14 ième personne se joignait à notre groupe. Une jeune fille étrange n'ayant aucune idée de ses origines mais souhaitant aider notre groupe préféré. Première vrai fic, soyez indulgent.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteure : Avant même que vous ne commenciez à lire ce fanfic, je voudrais d'abord prévenir que ce dernier est le premier réel Fanfic dans lequel j'ai décidé de m'investir. J'essaierai donc d'ajouter des chapitres au moins une fois par moi, qui selon mon horaire de travail sera en soit un miracle. Soyez indulgent, je n'ai pas lu le livre le Hobbit, bien que j'aie adoré le film. J'ai toujours pensée que les nains étaient sous utilisé dans les nombreux fanfic que j'ai lue et j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les hommes avec des barbes :P.

Juste pour termine, je ne possède aucun des personnages sauf bien sur le mien, ni l'histoire. Je m'excuse en avance pour les fautes, bien que je passe du temps à les corriger je ne suis pas une pro de la correction. N'hésiter par à me dire ce que vous en pensez….. Ne soyez pas trop brutal si vous n'aimez pas.

Chapitre d'introduction

À l'est des Montagnes Bleu et à l'ouest de la Baie glacial de Forochel, dans un petit village au nord de la Terre du milieu, les choses allaient lentement. Même très lentement. L'hiver avait pris possession du territoire, plongeant dans un profond sommeil les plantes, arbres et petits animaux des alentours. Recouvrant tous d'un long manteau de blancs.

Les rivières et les lacs gelées étaient devenus d'immense étendus de givre, sorte de patinoires pour les gens du village qui le bordaient. Les habitants allaient et venaient, comme au ralenti. Certains esquivaient des sourires alors qu'ils glissaient, tournaient et virevoltaient sur cette étendue d'eau glacée. Petits et grands, jeunes et moins jeunes, tous s'étaient assemblés pour célébrer cette douce journée d'hiver.

On pouvait voir au loin un groupe de petit enfants, à peine plus haut que trois pommes qui pourchassaient un autre groupe avec à la main une boule de neige à titre de seule arme. Les cries et les rires de ces derniers se mêlaient aux discussions des adultes et des anciens, une tasse d'un breuvage chaud entre les mains pour se réchauffer, ou encore une pipe sur le coin des lèvres et un nuage de fumé sortant de leur bouche. Ils amusaient les tous petits en formant des formes en exhalant la fumée de leur poumon. S'était à qui d'entre eux réussissaient à avoir le plus d'acclamation du public.

Oui, tout était calme et la vie allait bien lentement dans ce petit village du Nord de la Terre du milieu. Ce n'est pas plus mal puisque ce dernier, habitué aux longues journées tranquille, ne connaissaient ni la souffrance de perdre un être cher au combat, ni la peur de se voir attaquer par un village ennemi. Le seul village qui entrait en contact avec eux se trouvait à l'ouest de la forêt, sur la gauche du village, tout près de la Montagne bleu. Ils leur échangeaient les produits du village contre des outils et autres objets de pierre et de métal. N'ayant jamais été en guerre, les habitants du petit village tranquille ne pouvaient savoir ce que cette dernière représentait, ou même imaginer qu'une chose aussi terrible pouvaient leur arrivée. Eux qui n'avaient de conflit avec personne et qui se contentaient de vivre leur petit quotidien bien tranquille.

Non loin des gens assemblés, assise sur une vieille souche de chêne recouverte d'un doux manteau blanc se trouvait une petit fille. Oh, elle ne devait pas avoir vue plus de 7 hivers dans sa courte vie. Les joues rougies par le froid auxquelles elle s'était rapidement habitué dans cette froide comté, foulard serré autour du coup, chapeau de fourrure blanche et couverte d'un long manteau blanc avec aux pieds ses traditionnelles bottes de fourrures que les villageois semblaient tous portée, elle tenait dans ses mains crispées par le froids, un livre. Qu'elle dévorait de ses doux yeux bleus. Ces derniers semblaient scintiller devant les mots qu'elle parcourait sur les pages jaunies par le temps.

Dans ce petit village où jamais rien d'exceptionnel ne se produisait, se livre d'aventures lui permettait de voyage loin, très loin au-delà de la Baie et de l'éternel forêt blanche de Forochel qui semblaient encercler ce village qu'elle n'avait encore jamais quitter. Une histoire mettant en scène des elfes, ses être anciens, premiers occupants de se monde, dont on décrivait l'apparence physique d'une beauté pure et à la fois surnaturel. Ou encore de nains, valeureux dans leurs montagnes, haches, pieux et pics à la main afin de trouver et de faire jaillir les richesses cachées à même le cœur de la terre. Tous lui semblaient si excitants. Combien de fois avait elle demander à son père de l'amener faire une aventure, même si ce n'était que d'aller voir ses villageois à l'ouest dans la Montagne Bleu. Ou encore, ses fois où elle avait suivit son frère aîné, espérant le surprendre, comme si elle pourchassait un voleur ou une proie dans la forêt. Car pour une jeune fille n'ayant jamais vue le monde de ces propres yeux, celui raconté dans ces vieilles pages jaunies lui semblaient si beau et en même temps tellement hors d'atteinte.

Cette journée là, alors que tous, festif, ne se préoccupaient pas du danger, un sombre crie, venant de l'ouest vint mettre fin aux batailles de boules de neiges, aux rires des enfants et aux discussions des anciens. Vous savez, un de ces rires de désespoir qui vous glace le sang plus rapidement que n'importe quel vent du nord, plus froid encore qu'une baignade impromptue dans la Baie glacial alors que l'automne cède sa place à l'hiver.

Tous, sans exception, demeurèrent figer sur place. Les têtes se tournèrent d'un commun accord vers l'ouest, les yeux scrutant la forêt. Quelques hommes poussaient leur femmes et enfants derrière eux, les protégeant de ce crie qui n'étaient en soit que le commencement.

Boum…..Boooumm….BOOOUUUMMMM….

On aurait dit le tonnerre lors d'un jour d'orage. Ce bruit qui se faisait de plus en plus présent, de plus en plus fort fit rapidement accompagné de secousse. La terre se mis à trembler sous les pieds médusés des villageois. À travers les pleurs et les reniflements des plus petits, on aperçu un homme sortir de l'ombre de la forêt. Ce dernier, armé, courait vers le village. On pouvait voir du sang sur son long manteau blanc. La présence d'une flèche coupée qui lui transperçait la poitrine en était la cause. Les marques tatouées sur son visage nous disaient qu'il était un patrouilleur, un de ceux qui devait s'assurer la sécurité du village en patrouillant autour, arc et flèche à la main. C'était également le frère ainé de la jeune fille assise sur la souche, dont les yeux bleu étaient rivés sur sa blessure.

Dans le petit village du Nord dont l'hiver était la principale saison, jamais ses habitants n'avaient vue une telle chose se produire. Les patrouilleurs existaient pour protéger le village, certes, mais contre des bêtes sauvages qui s'en aventuraient de trop près. Quelle sombre histoire se e cachait derrière cette flèche noire qui empoisonnait son corps, lui laissant à peine le temps de souffler pour qu'il puisse murmurer aux autres de fuir.

Le bruit du vent, voilà ce que la jeune fille entendit avant de voir une nouvelle pointe de flèche traverser une seconde fois le corps de son frère qui tomba à genou sous l'impact, crachant par terre une gorgée de sang.

C'est alors qu'on les vit, des êtres énormes, aux moins plus grands que n'importe quel des villageois. Leur corps noir était recouvert de peau sale de sang et trouée. Arc et épée à la main, ils portaient au cou un collier d'os et de dent de grandeurs variés. Ils sortaient de la forêt, criant, grommelant des mots incompréhensible pour les gens du village et grognant, laissant voir leurs dents noircies. Alors que certains villageois tentaient de courir vers leurs maisons, pris de paniques et cherchant un refuge. Ces êtres immondes les pourchassaient, faisant tournoyer leurs épées créant des mares de sangs aux pieds des hommes, femmes et enfants qui gisaient sur le sol. D'autres de ces créatures infectes arcs à la main faisait tomber des rafales de flèches enflammées, tuant et brûlant les maisons. N'offrant aucune issue.

La jeune fille, jusque là resté immobile tomba de son siège, regardant, cachée derrière cette vieille souche, son village si tranquille brûler aux sons des cris de ces habitants et des rires sinistres de ces créatures odieuses. Les mains encore crispées autour de la vieille reliure cuivrée de son livre, elle observa, terrifié et pétrifié, cachée dans la neige ne sachant trop quoi faire.

Voyant son frère, gisant près d'elle à l'entrée de la forêt, elle esquiva, d'un mouvement rapide un pas vers son corps inerte. Ayant vue un poignard accroché à sa ceinture. Prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun bruit, elle prit l'arme et recula doucement dans la neige, à moitié accroupie, espérant ne pas être remarqué. Elle finit dissimuler par l'ombre des arbres, agenouillée. Les joues ruisselants de larmes, elle attendit, grelottant de froid que ces montres disparaissent, probablement assoiffé du sang de leur prochaines victimes.

Épuisée, elle s'assoupit, ayant perdu le décompte des heures passées là à attendre, espérant ne pas être repérées, ou qu'encore son père vienne la cherche. Elle rêva de ce dernier, de son étreinte réconfortante. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Les maisons enflammées semblaient être les seules sources de lumière dans les ténèbres. Bien qu'elle fut endolorie et frigorifiée, elle se mit debout. Portant l'oreille à tous bruits étranges.

Après une attente qui lui sembla être l'éternité, elle tenta sa chance, sortant de sa cachette et repoussant les cries qu'elle sentait monter en elle alors que ses yeux se posaient sur les corps inertes de ses amies, voisins et finalement des deux seuls membres de sa famille.

Elle s'élança alors, courant sur cette neige rouge avant de tomber aux pieds de son père, sanglotant alors qu'elle lui prit sa mains glacée dans la sienne.

Papa? Murmura-t-elle d'un ton incertain.

Papa…je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux Papa, finit-elle par suppliée, la voix tremblante.

Le voyant là, gisant sur la neige, immobile et le teint aussi blanc que neige. Ses dernières forces l'ayant quittée dans un dernier crie alors qu'elle s'écroula sur la poitrine de son père.

C'est ainsi que l'aube la retrouva, appuyée sur la poitrine ensanglantée de son père. Les doux rayons timides du soleil d'hiver vinrent illuminer sa douce chevelure blanche, semblant faire jaillir des reflets argentés. Alors elle l'entendit, un murmure pour commencer, puis un bruit plus fort. Des pas sur la neige, près du village, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Un hennissement. S'était un cheval qui venait de l'Est, elle se tourna rapidement et le vit là. Sortir de la forêt. Elle se dressa sur ses genoux, empoignant au passage la dague de son père et celle de son frère de l'autre. Le métal scintillait presque autant que ses cheveux, lui donnant un air d'une de ses nymphes de l'hiver que les anciens décrivaient dans leurs vieux contes afin d'endormir les enfants. Ses yeux ne clignaient même pas alors que le vieil homme descendit du cheval, vêtu de gris et à la longue barbe, son chapeau pointu décrivait des ombres sur son visage lui donnant l'air de sortir d'un autre monde.

Les yeux du vieil homme se posèrent devant toute cette destruction, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, la survivante de ce massacre. Une petite fille d'à peine 7 ans, accroupie devant le corps de son père. À peine fît-il l'esquisse d'un mouvement vers sa direction que la jeune fille, bondit sur lui tendant une main devant elle, dague droit devant alors que l'autre était au-dessus de sa tête, son bras recourbé. Après quelques secondes de lutte, alors que la jeune fille s'écroula au pied du vieil homme, il la serra contre lui.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon pauvre flocon de neige, ne t'en fait pas, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui alors qu'elle sanglotait, murmurant toujours la même chose. Pourquoi?

Partons de ce triste endroit, ma petite, fait-moi confiance. Je connaissais ton père mon petit flocon et je vais prendre soin de toi. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, ma pauvre enfant. Vient avec moi, lui chuchota-t-il a l'oreille alors qu'il la hissait sur son cheval.

Il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner, la laissant sur le cheval et se penchant pour ramasser quelque chose. Un objet quelconque que la jeune fille ne put identifier avant de tomber endormi une nouvelle foi, le petit corps empli de fatigue. La dernière image dont elle se souvient de ce jour maudit, fut celui d'un village tranquille, dans lequel jamais rien d'intéressant ne se produit et qui , à la minute même ou elle, le vieil homme et le cheval avançaient dans la forêt à l'est de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu, partait en un une sombre fumée noire dans une tranquille et immuable forêt de givre blanche, miroitant un passé qui lui semblait bien loin et un avenir encore très incertain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Dans un trou vivait un hobbit. Ce n'était pas un trou déplaisant, sale et humide, remplis de bouts de vers et d'une atmosphère suintante, non plus qu'un trou sec, nu, sablonneux, sans rien pour s'asseoir ni sur quoi manger : c'était un trou de hobbit, ce qui implique le confort.

Ce hobbit était un hobbit très cossu, et il s'appelait Bilbo Baggins. Les Baggins habitaient le voisinage de la colline dans la Comté depuis des temps immémoriaux et ils étaient très considérés, non pas seulement parce que la plupart d'entre eux étaient riches, mais aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais d'aventures et ne faisaient rien d'inattendu : on s'avait ce qu'un Baggins allait dire sur n'importe quel sujet sans avoir la peine de le lui demander.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un hobbit? Je pense que de nos jours, une description s'impose, vu la raréfaction de leur espèce et leur crainte des Grands. Ce sont des personnages de tailles menues, à peu près la moitié de celle d'un homme, plus petit donc que les nains barbus. De ce que j'ai pu en voie en les côtoyant, les Hobbits sont imberbes, aucun poil ne vient orner leur visage, sauf bien sur leur cheveux bouclés et celui qui recouvre leurs pieds. Ils ont toutefois la capacité de disparaître sans bruit et rapidement quand des Grands s'approchent lourdement d'eux, en faisant un bruit d'éléphant qu'ils peuvent entendre d'un kilomètre. Ils ont une légère tendance à bedonner et ne portent pas de soulier, leurs pieds ayant la plante fait d'un cuir naturel.

Voilà ce que je peux vous en apprendre sur les Hobbits, ou du moins ce que j'en ai appris à force de les côtoyer. Il faut savoir que ce sont des gens bon, qui s'orgueils des accomplissements de leurs ancêtre et de leur dévouement au clan. Ils adorent avant tout bien recevoir, la politesse et les bonnes choses de la vie. Vous verrez rarement un hobbit sans sa pipe à tabac, une bonne chope de bière ou encore en train de manger, le regard bon et béat après un bon repas….chose qu'ils prennent en assez grands nombre, six repos lors d'une journée si je ne me trompe. Il y a d'abord le petit déjeuner, le second petit-déjeuner, l'encas de 11 heure, le déjeuner, le thé et le souper. Ils ajoutent également de nombreux petits casse-croutes au cours de leur longue journée paisible à s'attarder aux tâches ménagères, au jardinage ou encore à fumer la pipe.

Voilà d'ailleurs ce qu'était en train de faire notre cher hobbit. Assis sur un banc juste au pied de la Colline sur laquelle se trouvait Cul-de-Sac, Bilbo Baggins fumait sa bonne vieille pipe, chose après tout qui fut inventer par les Hobbits afin d'améliorer leur confort. Cette dernière, si longue, descendait presque jusqu'à ses pieds laineux qu'il avait brossés avec soin, puisque les Baggins sont des Hobbits très respectable. Notre cher ami ne vit pas, du moins pas toute suite, le vieil homme qui s'appuyait sur son bâton, l'observant de tout son long….chose qui se faisait assez rapidement d'ailleurs. Après tout, les Hobbits ne mesuraient en moyenne que 60 à 120 centimètre.

Bonjour!, dit Bilbo d'un ton sincère, après tout le soleil brillait et l'herbe était bien verte. S'était en somme, une très belle journée.

Qu'entendez-vous par là, dit le vieil homme. Me souhaitez-vous le bonjour ou constatez-vous que c'est une bonne journée, que je le veuille ou non? Ou que vous vous sentez bien ce matin, ou encore que c'est une journée où il fait bon?

Tout cela à la fois, répondit Bilbo incertain et en gesticulant avec sa pipe à la main. Et c'est une très belle journée pour fumer une pipe dehors, par-dessus le marché.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder à fumer la pipe par une très belle journée. Je suis à la recherche d'un Hobbit pour prendre part à une aventure que j'arrange, et c'est très difficile à trouver.

Je le crois bien. Pas dans ses parages du moins, vous devriez essayer de l'autre côté de l'Eau. Nous sommes des créatures simples et tranquilles ici, et nous n'avons que faire des aventures. Bonjour! Termina Bilbo, voulant probablement dire que la conversation était terminé, ou du moins de son côté.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé me faire saluer d'un bonjour par le fils de Belladonne Took, monsieur Bilbo Baggins. Dit le vieil homme.

Vous me connaissez monsieur? Mais voyons, je ne crois pas connaitre votre nom. Répondit Bilbo, surpris de cette allusion à sa mère et encore plus que le vieil homme, un étranger pour lui, semblait le connaitre.

Si, si mon cher Bilbo, vous connaissez le mien. Car je suis Gandalf, et Gandalf, c'est moi! Termina le vieil homme que maintenant Bilbo reconnaissait.

Gandalf, dieu du ciel! Pas le magicien errant qui faisait des feux d'artifices si parfaits! Je vous demande pardon, mais je ne croyais pas que vous étiez encore en activité. Dit Bilbo en tirant une bouffée de sa pipe, projetant cette dernière en un parfait rond de fumé vers Gandalf.

Et où voudriez-vous que je sois? Dit le magicien.

Je regrette Gandalf mais je ne veux pas d'aventures, merci. Pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. Bonjour! Mais venez plutôt prendre le thé à Cul-de-sac quand vous voudrez. Pourquoi pas demain? Oui, c'est cela, venez demain. Au revoir! Dit Bilbo.

Sur ce, ce dernier se leva de toute sa hauteur, ce qui ne pris pas grand temps et hocha la tête, sa pipe encore au coin des lèvres alors qu'il se tourna et rentra chez lui. Quiconque l'aurait vue aurait cru à cet instant qu'il se sauvait, avec dignité, du vieil homme resté là, encore appuyé sur son long bâton et qui le regarda partir d'un regard songeur.

Le lendemain, Bilbo se réveilla sans le moindre souvenir de ce qu'il avait offrit la vieille, vaquant, comme à l'habitude à ses tâches quotidiennes. Ne faisant pas de fantaisies afin de ne pas nuire à son confort habituel. Puis, l'heure du souper arriva. Bilbo étaient en train de faire à manger alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pensant à la discussion de la veille, il se rappela qu'il avait invité Gandalf à souper ce soir-là. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte en courant.

À peine la porte fut-elle entrouverte qu'il vit que ce n'était nullement là Gandalf, mais un nain…un vrai nain avec une barbe bleue passée dans une ceinture dorée et des yeux brillant sous un capuchon foncé.

-Dwalin, pour vous servir!

-Bilbo Baggins, à votre disposition! Dit le hobbit, trop surpris de retrouver là un nain, dans l'embrasure de la porte ronde de son trou de hobbit, pour poser des questions sur le pourquoi de sa présence à Cul-de-sac.

À peine fut-il assis à la table, donnant à manger, ou plutôt donnant son propre repas à se Dwalin, que de nouveau quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Je vois qu'ils ont déjà commencé, Balin, pour vous servir. Dit ce nouveau nain, accrochant son manteau au crochet du portemanteau.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le nouveau venu, se Balin à la barbe longue et blanche donner un coup de tête à Dwalin avant de se mettre tous les deux aux repas, mangeant toutes ces bonnes choses que Bilbo avait mis là. D'autres coups de firent entendre, et à chacun d'eux, Bilbo espérait voir arriver Gandalf, pour que ce dernier ramasse avec lui cette bande de nains non invités et qu'ils les amènent très loin. Pour l'amour du ciel, ils allaient lui manger toutes ses caves de provisions à cette vitesse. Jamais mon pauvre Bilbo n'avait été préparé à recevoir...1, 2,3…4,… 5 nains. Juste ciel! À peine essayait-il de poser des questions, de leurs dire qu'ils s'étaient tromper de smial, ou encore que s'était annuler qu'il ne vit pas entrer de nouveaux venus, faisant monter le nombre à 9 nains. Ces derniers mangeait, buvaient, rotaient, salissaient tout sur leur passage.

Soudain, Bilbo entendu cogner à la porte. Il s'y précipita avec toute la rapidité que pouvait lui donner ses petites jambes et ouvrit. Voyant tomber sur lui 3 nouveaux nains et Gandalf qui restaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, retirant son chapeau et commençant le décompte.

- Sommes-nous tous arrivé? Demanda Gandalf à Balin.

- Tous sauf un, mais entrez donc manger à la table Gandalf. Répondit Balin en accompagnant ses paroles d'un signe de la main désignant le corridor qui menait à la cuisine.

À quelques mètres de là, le petit flocon de neige avait bien grandit. Âgée maintenant de 25 ans, la jeune fille avait eu la chance d'être adopté par une famille extraordinaire, les Tooks. Bien que ça peau brunit par le soleil faisait encore plus ressortir ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, ses petits pieds bien emmitouflé dans une paire de botte de cuivre noir et ses yeux, toujours rieur, d'un bleu glacial faisait beaucoup jaser les petits Hobbits de la Comté. Bien que sa grandeur soit celle de n'importe quel hobbit, le manque de poils sur ses touts petits pieds ne manquait pas de faire parler les mauvaises langues. Qui plus est, sa soif d'aventures et de savoir lui avait plus souvent qu'il ne le faut causée problème.

Ne me méprenez pas, elle aimait autant que n'importe quel hobbit se petit trou dans lequel elle avait fait sa vie. Elle aimait le confort qu'il lui procurait et comme tous Hobbits qui l'entouraient dans sa vie, elle appréciait à la fois la compagnie et la bonne nourriture. Toutefois, il y avait toujours un hobbit dans la Comté qui remettait en cause sa présence, ses gestes, ses paroles ou encore son caractère vif. Même son caractère peut hobbitois lui valait plusieurs commentaires de la part de ses mêmes langues sales.

Elle vivait toutefois avec son cousin, un Hobbit respectable de la Comté qui habitait sur la Colline dans ce qu'il appelait Cul-de-sac. Un vaillant hobbit d'ailleurs que ce Bilbo Baggins, elle se rendait justement à Cul-de-sac après une éreintante journée passée à voyager aux quatre coins de la Comté à partir de la Terre des Tooks. Elle avait cependant pris le temps de ramasser sur son passage quelques fleurs et herbes sauvages. Elle savait que pour se faire pardonner de son retard pour le souper, elle pourrait bien faire un petit thé aux herbes sauvages accompagnées de petits biscuits sablés peut-être. Juste d'y penser, elle pressa le pas afin d'arriver à Cul-de-sac plus rapidement.

Du chemin qui menait vers le petit trou de hobbit de son cher cousin, l'on pouvait entendre tant de bruit. Elle qui s'était accoutumer avec le temps à la tranquillité des Hobbits. L'on aurait dit qu'on recevait ce soir-là. Il n'est pas rare après tout que les Hobbits socialisent entre eux, une pinte de bière à la main et une bonne pipe remplie de tabac au coin des lèvres. Plus elle s'approchait de la maison, et plus le bruit était fort. Des éclats de rire et des chants semblaient lui arriver jusqu'aux oreilles. Sans compter que Cul-de-sac était éclairé de la fenêtre de la cuisine jusqu'à celle du salon.

Curieuse, elle accéléra le pas, sautant par-dessus les barrières des voisins et courant sur la Colline. Arrivée devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit, ne prenant pas la peine de cogner. Elle se faufila dans le corridor principal et s'arrêta sec devant l'arche de la porte menant à la cuisine. Bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds comme les boutons de la veste préférée de son cousin. Aucun autre mot ne pouvait exister pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait : le Chaos!

Des nains, une bonne dizaine de nains aux cheveux aussi long que les siens, aux barbes immenses, chargées de tresses et de perles, s'amusaient à lancer la vaisselle de son cousin dans les air, chantant un air de musique bien entrainante en soit.

_Ébréchez les verres et fêler les assiettes!_

_Émoussez les couteaux et tordez les fourchettes!_

_Voilà exactement ce que déteste Bilbo Baggins –_

_Brisez les bouteilles et brûlez les bouchons!_

_Coupez les nappes et marchez dans la graisse!_

_Versez le lait sur le sol de la réserve!_

_Laissez les os sur les tapis de la chambre!_

_Éclaboussez de vin toutes les portes!_

_Déversez les pots dans une bassine bouillante,_

_Martelez-les d'une perche broyante;_

_Et, cela fait, s'il en reste d'entiers,_

_Envoyez-les rouler dans le vestibule!_

_Voilà ce que déteste Bilbo Baggins!_

_Aussi, attention! Attention aux assiettes!_

Mais que Diable se passe-t-il ici? Demanda-t-elle, agrippant au passage une assiette de porcelaine qui volait vers sa direction.

Devant le cri qu'elle venait de lâcher, tous s'arrêtèrent. Regardant vers sa direction, surpris et curieux. Après avoir laissé le temps à ces étrangers de lui répondre, et voyant que personne ne semblait vouloir le faire, leur bouche touchant encore le plancher, elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la table, déposant l'assiette sur cette dernière et regardant alentour.

Voulez-vous bien me dire ce que vous faites chez moi? Qui vous a invité pour commencer? Et où est Bilbo? Elle lança ses questions à toute vitesse cherchant du regard son pauvre cousin.

Si ce n'est pas là mon petit flocon de neige, je devrais plutôt t'appeler mon grand flocon de neige maintenant ma petite comme tu as grandi…

Ce fut toutefois une voix connu qui lui répondit, bien que ce ne fut pas celle de son cousin. Elle se tourna, surprise, avant de s'élancer au coup de la personne qui avait pris la parole. Laissant à peine le temps à se dernier de terminer sa phrase.

Gandalf! S'écria-t-elle. Oh comme je suis contente de vous revoir. Cela fait tellement longtemps que vous ne nous avez rendu visite à moi et Bilbo. Ça doit bien faire…oh bien trop longtemps.

C'est vrai, dit ce dernier en lui souriant, cela fait bien trop longtemps en effet.

Est-ce que vous allez nous présenter, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, toujours en serrant fortement Gandalf contre elle, probablement de peur qu'il disparaisse. Elle allait répondre quand son cousin, qui était finalement là en train de tourner en rond afin d'attraper les assiettes la vie.

Mithril Took, te voilà enfin. Lâche donc se pauvre Gandalf et explique-moi donc ce que tu faisais encore dehors à cette heure-là. Probablement encore en train de flâner dans la Comté à cet heure tardive. Tu sais très bien qu'un Hobbit qui se respecte ne veille pas si tard à errer sur les chemins entre la terre des Tooks et la Comté. Encore moins une jeune Hobbit qui se respecte, jeune fille. Regarde toi donc, les bottes couvertes de boue et…par ma pipe. Est-ce que tu portes encore ces affreux pantalon…va vite te changer jeune fille et te débarbouiller un peu avant de venir passer à table.

Mais Bilbo, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans les bois…commença-t-elle.

Je ne veux rien entendre avant que tu sois lavée, changée et présentable Mithril. Finit Bilbo en se tournant vers la compagnie de nains qui les observaient.

Raaah..dit elle, se retournant et marchant d'un par lourd vers la salle de bain. Gromelant des insultes et les bras qui gesticulaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse sous le regard médusé des invités de son cousin.

Une jeune hobbit respectable… Encore à flâner dans la Comté…blah blah blah. S'il commençait à vivre un peu, au lieu de moisir sur la Colline de Cul-de-sac avec cette affreuse pipe au coin de la bouche. Il va finir par s'enraciner le pauvre.

Elle grommelait alors qu'elle se changeait, se savonnaient la peau et ses longs cheveux, leur redonnant une allure nette. Ces derniers étaient à peine reconnaissable, dissimulé sous cette large couche de poussière de la route et de bout qu'elle avait dû enlever afin de trouver les plantes qui reposaient dans la poche de son manteau.

Elle enfila une longue tunique marine assez ample qu'elle vint attacher à la taille par une corde brune nattée. Elle se dépêcha de retourner dans la cuisine pour aller faire bouillir de l'eau. La lavande qu'elle tenait dans la main allait lui faire un thé merveilleux, peut-être qu'elle en donnerait à son cousin, histoire de lui calmer les nerfs un peu. Ses gestes étaient à la fois mécaniques et rapides, souhaitant avoir enfin des réponses à ses questions.

Arrivée à la cuisine, le même nain qui l'avait interpelé lui sourit et poussa brusquement un autre de sa chaise, lui faisant signe de venir s'y asseoir. Chose qu'elle fit sans trop se faire prier alors que le nain sans place bougonnait par terre. Sa tignasse blonde-rousse semblait en pagaille après être tombée par terre.

Maintenant que je suis fraichement lavée et changé, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe? Que faites-vous donc ici à Cul-de-sac?

Ma chère Mithril, je te présente la Compagnie de Thorin Écudechesne. À partir de ta droite on retrouve, Kili, celui par terre, Fili, ensuite Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur et finalement Bombur. Oh ne t'en fait pas pour Bifur, dit Gandalf, alors qu'il vit les yeux de la jeune fille se fixer sur la hache planté dans le front de ce dernier. Il se porte à ravir, sauf peut-être sa difficulté à utiliser la langue commune.

Après une ronde de : «À votre service mademoiselle» et de « Pour vous servir madame», qui la fit bien sourire, Gandalf finit par me présenter.

Et aux autres, voici Mithril Took.

Cette dernière se leva et esquiva une petite révérence, tenant les deux pans de sa tunique dans ses mains.

Ravis de vous rencontrer et à votre service à vous et aux votre. Finit-elle en reprenant sa place.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à lui expliquer d'un air joyeux qu'ils souhaitaient regagner leur maison, le Royaume Sous la Montagne, communément appeler Erebor et qui, pour se faire, allaient demander la présence d'un voleur exceptionnel.

Puis, on entendit à la porte un coup, frappé assez fort, d'ailleurs qui la fit se retourner rapidement alors que son cousin allait répondre et que Gandalf souriait

Ps : désolé d'avoir repris plusieurs passages du livre le Hobbit de Monsieur Tolkien, mais j'adore se livre et la façon dont Tolkien nous présente ses nombreux personnages et nous dépeint un monde exceptionnel qui nous fait tant rêver. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous appréciez ou non….même si la seconde idée me stress un peu.


End file.
